1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for operating an internal combustion engine configured to operate using a gas fuel and a liquid fuel
2. Description of Related Art
The German patent DE10 2005 012 940 discloses a fuel injection device wherein a pressure adjusting valve controls the operation of the fuel injection valve in situation where high gas pressure is developed when the engine is switched off or the fuel is cold.